


Stardust

by lanjingyeets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjingyeets/pseuds/lanjingyeets
Summary: It was easy, Shiro thought looking at him. It was easy to fall in love with Keith.Almost like stargazing.





	Stardust

«I’ve got something for you.»

Shiro smiled from his seat on the couch, raising his gaze from the book he was reading. Keith stood by the door, his fingers softly grazing the wooden frame and with a shy smile on his face.  «Really now?» Shiro asked, sliding a bookmark between the pages and closing the book, placing it on the table. Keith nodded enthusiastically, moving a few steps towards him. «Wanna come and see?» he asked.

The smile on Shiro’s face grew bigger and he stood, moving closer and taking Keith’s hand in his. His fingers twitched ever so slightly and Keith sighed, raising his other hand and running it up Shiro’s arm, touching his wrist, his elbow, to his shoulder and then down his collarbone, reaching his neck. When his palm cupped Shiro’s cheek, he smiled, resting his head against it.

«Here you are» Keith smiled, moving close enough to snug his arm around Shiro’s neck, standing on his tiptoes in making so. Shiro chuckled and pressed his nose against Keith’s, touching his neck with the tip of his fingers. «Here I am.»

«Mhmh...»

Keith gently pressed against his back and pulled him down, Shiro’s arm sliding around his waist to hold him. His lips grazed against Shiro’s cheek first, sliding down until they finally found his mouth, and pressed against it.

Shiro smiled in the kiss, and felt Keith do the same. When he closed his eyes, he felt they were the same. Identical; with beating hearts and gentle hands and lips caressing the other’s, their eyes blind the same way. When Keith ran his hands from the back of Shiro’s head to his face his fingers got stuck in the temples of his glasses, and he scrunched his nose. «You’re wearing glasses?» he asked moving away, his eyes lost somewhere far away.

Shiro hummed and gently lowered him, waiting until Keith’s feet were firm on the floor again, and pressed his lips against Keith’s temple. «I was reading» he murmured, running his hand through Keith’s soft hair.

«Something from school?»

«Yeah... it’s the thesis the students had due today, remember?»

«... Did I interrupt you?»

Shiro smiled against Keith’s forehead and shook his head, his hands holding Keith’s and their fingers intertwining. «No, it’s okay. I needed a break anyway.»

Keith hummed and raised his head, trying to catch his chin with his lips, and failing. «Wanna see what I prepared then?» he asked. Shiro held his hands tighter. «Of course I want to.»

Keith’s smile was brighter than the sun, as he turned and carefully guided him through the corridor, his hand never leaving the wall. Shiro raised an eyebrow when he saw him taking him inside the bathroom, but once he walked inside he smiled. «Keith...» he said softly.

The bathtub had been filled with water, a few bubbles resting on its surface. Keith had thrown in a bath bomb too, the water now tinged with blues and purples and pinks; the box still on the floor, placed in the corner so that no one could trip into it. Keith rested his head against Shiro’s shoulders, smiling shyly at him. «Do you like it?» he asked.

Shiro’s smile grew bigger and he gently held Keith’s hips in his hands, pressing his lips against his temple. «I love it, Keith» he murmured. It looked like a weight had been raised from Keith’s shoulders, and he relaxed against him. «I’m glad» he said, relief pouring out of every word. «I just felt you being so tense today, you’ve been working since you woke up. Thought it might help you relax a little bit. I even threw in a bath bomb. I don’t know how it looks like, though.»

«It’s beautiful Keith, really. Thank you so much, you... you didn’t need to do all of this.»

«But I wanted to,» was the seraphic reply, and Keith tugged at Shiro’s shirt. «Need my help to take these off?»

Shiro laughed and pressed his lips against Keith’s in a short, sweet kiss. Keith’s hands ran over his sleeves, reaching the hem and slowly pulling it up. Shiro let him do it, suppressing a shiver when Keith’s cold hands touched his naked skin, and once he was out of his shirt he captured them in his, kissing the fingertips. «Your hands are freezing» he commented, running his thumb across a blueish vein. Keith hummed and shrugged, something he had learned from Pidge. «I’m okay» he said, but Shiro didn’t buy it.

«Want to come in with me?» he asked, bringing a hand to Keith’s cheek. He saw indecision in the curve of his mouth, in the way he scrunched his nose. «This is for you, Shiro» he murmured, but lay his cheek against his palm anyway.

«It is» Shiro replied, thumb running over his cheekbone. «And I want you to come in too. You deserve to relax just as much.»

Keith hesitated only a little longer, teeth playing with his lower lip, and then he sighed and shook his head. «Alright, then» he said, smiling.

Shiro smiled as well and kissed him on the mouth, pressing a hand against his nape. Keith hummed and curled his fingers over Shiro’s chest, and when he moved away his breath was a little quicker, his cheeks pink. «Help me out of these?» he asked, opening his arms.

Shiro complied, savouring the way Keith’s skin covered with goosebumps at the smallest touch, the way his lashes fluttered over blind and milky eyes. He removed his shirt first, then he had him sit on the tall stool they kept in the bathroom, helping him out of his loose pants. Keith’s hair were ruffled now, his hands gripping the border of the stool as he faintly shivered. «It’s cold» he murmured.

Shiro removed his pants and touched Keith’s hand, smiling. «Let’s get inside then, it’ll warm you up in a second.»

«Okay...»

Keith stood and it was Shiro who guided him this time, holding him and helping him get inside the tub. He knew Keith didn’t need all that help, that he was perfectly fine and could do things by himself, but he liked it; and he knew that, deep inside -but not as deep as he wanted it to look like- Keith appreciated all that attention.

Once they were both inside, the warm and colourful water reaching their shoulders, Keith snuggled closer to Shiro, curling against his chest. He hummed content, eyes opening and closing slowly, his hands tugged to his chest. Shiro kissed his hair and slowly raised a hand to run it through the black locks, smiling when water fell onto Keith’s nose, making him whine.

«So? How is it?» he asked, resting his free hand on his hip. Keith sighed and smiled, raising his own bubble-covered hand to Shiro’s neck. «It’s nice...» he whispered, tugging his legs to his chest. Shiro smiled and let his hand caress Keith’s tummy and back, his touch lingering a little longer where he knew he was ticklish and smiling when Keith whimpered, trying to move away from his fingers. «Shiro,» he whined, but he was smiling, his cheeks pink again.

«Okay, okay, I’m sorry» Shiro chuckled, resting his hand again on his hip, and Keith relaxed against his chest. Shiro looked down at him, noticing the small pout of his lips, the long eyelashes and the faint skin of his shoulders. Surrounded by the purple, blue and pink water, he looked like he was in space, lost in the middle of an unknown universe.

He could see him up there, he thought. That had been his very first thought when he had seen him for the first time, his small figure emanating a warmth and power that seemed like it couldn’t be contained in such a petite body. He had burned like a new-born sun the first time his fingers had touched Shiro’s face, touches gentle and curious as they traced his features, trying to give an aspect to the voice he had been hearing for a month now. Shiro still remembered his scrunched face, eyebrows furrowed and lips curved in a small pout. He had looked adorable.

Keith had been silent the first time Shiro had kissed him, his face blank for more than a second, at the point that Shiro had thought he had done a twaddle. He had apologised, saying that he was sorry, blabbering and stuttering, ignoring the way his ears and cheeks burned. Keith had blinked and blushed of a deep red and had turned away, saying something incomprehensible and ending up walking into the wall. Shiro had heard the thud of his head against the wall, and looked as Keith refused to turn around, too embarrassed to face him.

Shiro wasn’t proud of it, but he had snickered, pressing a hand hard against his mouth to contain his laughter. Keith had heard him anyway and had finally turned around, his cheeks aflame and arms reaching out to him. Shiro had smiled and held his hand, but when Keith had moved closer, he had kissed him. Hot, and soft, Keith’s hands sneaking up to sink into Shiro’s hair, and him standing on his tiptoes to reach his mouth better.

It had burned, Shiro’s skin warm and shivering, tasting stardust onto Keith’s tongue.

And now that they were there, he could see the stars every time he looked into Keith’s eyes, a universe beyond them that was pure fire and ice.

A hand found its way to Shiro's cheek and he lowered his gaze, meeting Keith's confused face. «Are you okay, Shiro?» he asked, furrowing his brows. Shiro nodded and kissed his forehead. «I was just thinking» he murmured, pushing back his hair.

«About what?»

«About what?»

Shiro smiled. «About your eyes.»

Keith furrowed his brows more, confused. «What about them?»

Shiro shook his head and tilted Keith’s head back, caressing his cheeks with his lips. «If they had colour in them, they would have the same colour of an amethyst» he murmured. Keith blushed and pressed his hand against Shiro’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. «Sap» he murmured.

«Mhmh...» 

Shiro pressed their mouths together and felt Keith smile in the kiss. When he moved away Keith’s hands rose to his face, fingertips grazing gently over his features, memorizing them all over again. Shiro imitated him, running his hands up and down his sides. «Want me to help you wash?» he whispered, and Keith hummed happily.

Shiro made him stand on his knees and ran his hands all over his lithe body, lips pressing against his stomach. Keith tensed and his fingers sunk in Shiro's hair, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Shiro looked up at him and saw Keith's content face, a soft look decorating his features and a faint smile curving his lips. «I love you» he murmured, helping Keith stand and sit on the border of the tub, caressing his calves. Keith smiled, his whole body warm and pink after the bath relaxing under Shiro's hands. «I love you too.»

It was easy, Shiro thought looking at him. It was easy to fall in love with Keith.

Almost like stargazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/petitkeef) and [Tumblr](https://petitkeef.tumblr.com)!! ^^


End file.
